Ravus
by Aave
Summary: The current Captain of the Guard is called to duty, leaving behind his wife and two young children. But there's a shortage on guards...and they'll take anyone. Parting is such sweet sorrow. PLEASE REVIEW, as it's the first fanfic I've ever written.


Author's Note: I did not create any part of the Jak series - that belongs to the good Naughty Dog. We'll make it simple: everything you've heard of belongs to them, and everything you've never heard of belongs to me. Especially my characters, as I lurve them the most. In any case, get reading! :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Zar, please!"

Sahirah grabbed her husband's arm, pulling him away from the rusting metal door. Tears had begun to well up in her bright, azure eyes as her spouse stared back at her, a grim expression on his face at the sight of his crying wife.

"Sahirah…I _must_ go," he said in a pained voice. "It's…it's my duty as one of the Captains of the Krimzon Guard." Zar cautiously wrapped his strong arms around the trembling woman, stroking her soft auburn hair as he carefully avoided her long, slender elfin ears; Zar too had ears similar to hers, as did everyone else who lived in their world. He felt her shudder slightly at his touch as she tried to keep from crying. "I'm so sorry…"

Sahirah looked up at his words, into his deep hazel eyes. She knew he had to leave; she had known that when they had wed so many years ago, in their late twenties.

"Don't be Zar," she said, embracing him as well. The unwelcoming, cold scarlet metal of his armor pressed against her cheek. She sniffled again, thinking about the past times her love had been called to duty by Baron Praxis, the ruler of Haven City where they lived. She had only seen the Baron a few times when he spoke in public, and did not like him in the least. It was he who was dragging Zar away from both her and their two small children; the two were sound asleep in the loft at the moment, and so had no idea that their father would not be there when they awoke in a few hours time.

"Aave and Ravus will miss you. But Ravus will want to keep in contact," she added. Their son constantly wanted to hear from his father when he was on a mission. Like many seven-year-olds, Ravus had often jabbered on about "being like his dad when he grew up." His younger sister however, only two years of age, was more content just to be with their father.

The couple released each other as another man's voice sounded from the small communicator firmly attached to Zar's hip. "Captain Zareh Namaste," it said, "We await your arrival at the D-Zone base at 0400 hours."

The Captain plucked the small, square device from the strap on his belt and pressed a red button on the side. "I hear you. Expect me in three." He clipped it back on his leather waistband. "Well…you heard him," he sighed, turning again towards the door. Sahirah nodded solemnly. But a thought came to her mind. "Zareh, wait. You should say farewell to them again." She took him by the arm and the two shuffled up the creaky wooden stairs as quietly as they could, Sahirah leading the way. As carefully as possible, she pushed open a wooden door, the fading red paint slowly peeling away.

Inside the humble room, a small bed was sitting beneath a dirt-smudged window with a few shelves lining the wall beside it; the bed sank slightly even under the weight of the two small figures covered by the thinning navy blue blanket. The two parents stood on the side of the bed, watching their children soundly sleeping. A mop of messed, dark brown hair, much like Zar's underneath his Guard helmet, could be seen peaking out from under the covers. Beside it lay the head of a small girl, light brown hair as equally messy, her features softly reflecting both her mom and dad's. Zar bent over and kissed his daughter on her forehead; he did the same for the tangle of tresses that was part of his son. Ravus moaned and shifted a little at being disturbed, but his eyes remained closed. "One more thing," Zar whispered, unlatching part of the armor on his lower arm. He placed it on the lowest shelf, just level with the cot. Sahirah smiled sadly as her husband straightened himself. "I forgot to give it to him earlier. You know how he is." The two crept back down the stairs and out the door.

Outside, they stood on a creaking dock connected to a similar pathway, the stilts holding them up disappearing into the murky green water below. A large, red zoomer, the same color as Zereh's armor, was soundlessly hovering over the muck, waiting for the owner to rev its engine. There was the faint smell of oil and rotting wood wafting from the water, swirled with the morning mist and city smog. One of the city's towering walls was only a few yards away on their right, the dilapidated city sprawling to the east. Part of the gargantuan palace could be seen over the few taller buildings and thick industrial smoke. The two embraced each other once again, whispering their good-byes. Zareh kissed his lover on her cheek; "I love you," he whispered. She returned it, brushing his lips. With that, he mounted the motor-cycle like zoomer, the engine beginning to hum as it awakened. Sahirah reached for his hand as he slowly rose above the water. The two held on until Zar's vehicle had finally floated too high. "Come back alive!" she called. He took nodded, a slight laugh in his voice. "I always do!" he shouted, taking one last look at her before speeding off, weaving through the hovering traffic over the rooftops. Sahirah watched as he disappeared into the mist, her hand still in the air in a slight wave of good-bye. As she lowered her hand, a small tear fell from her eye, slipping down her face. Something wasn't right - she could sense it. "May the Precursors bring you back to us safely," she whispered.

4:00am if I remember military time correctly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what'd you think of my first-ever fan fiction? I'm going ad some more chapters soon, and may start working on another one too if people like it. This one is already tying into a larger Jak 3 fanfic that I'll be typing up the beginning for soon. Reviews are muchly welcomed, and critiques will be looked over carefully. Flames will be thrown to Yugoslavia, the alligator that lives in my backyard, for a little snack. Again, reviews please!


End file.
